ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Holland Manners
as Holland Manners]] Holland Manners is a fictional character in the television program, Angel, and is portrayed by Sam Anderson. He is instrumental in the goings-on at Wolfram & Hart in parts of the first and second season of the show. The character reappears in flashback during the fifth season episode "The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco", but it is clearly a body double and not Sam Anderson on-set. Character history Holland Manners is one of the oldest and most experienced lawyers in Wolfram and Hart, and the supervisor of Lilah Morgan, Lee Mercer and a number of other lawyers at the beginning of the series. His job consists of assigning cases to and enforcing loyalty among the employees. He carries out the latter task by using mind-readers and having disloyal staff "terminated". He is also responsible for arranging the murder of all outside parties who are seen as a threat to the interests of the firm. During his first years in the firm, Holland also recruited personnel, as he recruited fallen champion Número Cinco. In early 2000, Holland is supervising the legal team defending assassin Vanessa Brewer, while at the same time rooting out the best among the lawyers under his supervision. He uses a pair of mind readers and discovers that Lee Mercer has chosen to move to a rival firm and take his client list with him. Manners immediately has Mercer shot. The mind-readers also detect that Lindsey has agreed to help Angel save three innocent children, putting Holland in the difficult decision of whether to terminate Lindsey, who had become Holland's favorite in the company, or not. Lindsey, however, has prepared incriminating evidence against his employer. In recognition of Lindsey's savvy and aware of his potential, Manners allows him to have a "crisis of faith" and then offers him a promotion to junior partner and a new office, Holland's very own. Manners has been given a promotion to Vice President of Special Projects. In his last years at the firm, Manners personally supervises Wolfram & Hart's operations regarding Angel. In particular, he oversees the resurrection of Angel's old sire Darla and orchestrates her return to vampirism by Drusilla in an attempt to corrupt Angel. Holland Manners is eventually killed by Darla and Drusilla in his wine cellar during their ploy to get revenge on Wolfram & Hart for using them as mere pawns against Angel. Holland's position at the Special Projects Division is given to both Lindsey and Lilah, while the firm itself is overseen by Nathan Reed. His death does not end his employment with the Senior Partners, however. As is company practice, his contract contains a standard perpetuity clause, binding him to the firm for eternity. As such, he is present when Angel attempts to reach the Senior Partners via the elevator of Wolfram & Hart. However, the elevator ride Holland gives Angel is only a chance for Holland to give Angel a speech on how Wolfram & Hart simply prey on the evil already existing in people's hearts. He leaves and is presumably still working for the Partners. During his years overseeing Wolfram & Hart, Holland Manners proves himself to be one of the greatest assets of the firm, as his administration is remembered by powerful clients such as Corbin Fries and Senator Helen Brucker. Characteristics In contrast to his charming personality, Manners has proven himself to be one of the most cold-hearted agents in Wolfram & Hart's employ. He shows no hesitation or remorse when liquidating any and all threats to the interests of the firm. Respected and feared by those around him, he conceals his incredibly calculating mind behind the guise of a caring father figure, in a manner similar to Mayor Wilkins. He uses power's allure to control those below him and keep their interests in line with Wolfram & Hart's agenda. When Angel tells him that his actions will cause the death of several innocents, he coldly replies, "And yet, somehow, I just can't seem to care." Appearances Holland Manners had appearances during the first and second seasons of Angel: Season 1: "Blind Date", "To Shanshu in L.A." Season 2: "Untouched", "Darla", "The Trial", "Reunion", "Blood Money" (in video), "Reprise" Category:Angel (TV series) characters Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional business executives Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional undead Category:2000 introductions